


ease.

by that_one_urchin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drinking, Drinking Games, Earpcest, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Mutual Pining, Road Trips, Running Away, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_urchin/pseuds/that_one_urchin
Summary: Purgatory, from a distance, looks smaller than Waverly ever thought it could. Every time she glances back it shrinks a little. This must be what other people see when they pass by, an insignificant mark on a map - Waverly’s former life, barely a town at all.OrThe one where Wynonna makes good on her promises and runs away with Waverly. (Aka another earpcest AU no one asked for).





	ease.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I go on a six hour plane ride and have nothing to do but watch bad airplane movies. This turned out way longer than I thought it would, so... yeah

Purgatory, from a distance, looks smaller than Waverly ever thought it could. The homestead is a faint brown shape on the edge of the town while the town itself is nothing but a cluster of dim lights and buildings hidden by snow. Every time she glances back it shrinks a little. This must be what other people see when they pass by, an insignificant mark on a map - Waverly’s former life, barely a town at all.

“You alright babygirl?” Wynonna’s voice is only a bar louder than the radio’s soft humming.

Waverly shifts her head from the seatbelt to the window. The glass is cool against her cheek, it feels nice. 

“I’m alright.”

She feels too tired to dwell on the weight of her decisions. Actions have consequences and in an hour or so, Waverly is convinced she’ll cave and tell Wynonna to drive them back into Purgatory. Not right now though. Not while it’s still dark out and she’s still sleepy.

The inside of the car smells like chemicals and those little pine tree shaped air fresheners. Part of her is waiting for this dream to fade and to wake up alone in her bed at home. She knew the day was coming (had it marked on her calendar, outlined in black and red ink to match Wynonna’s wardrobe) and thought about it often but sitting in the passenger seat, with her hands out on the dashboard, was surreal. 

Waverly remembers the day Wynonna had sat with her in the snow, on the edge of the abandoned railroads where Gus couldn’t find them, and promised to take her away. It was ten years ago. They were only kids then but neither of them had forgotten.

When graduation came, Wynonna was in the crowd with the car keys in her pocket and eager ears waiting to hear Waverly’s valedictorian speech. She wore her black leather jacket, hanging loose against a red tank top. Tight pants in a see of formal dresses and suits, looking normal and relaxed and fun. 

The sight had made her so lightheaded she almost fell off the stage.

To the right, a road goes on for miles. To the left, a green Leaving Purgatory sign is planted in the ground with gunshot holes in the sign’s white outline. The corners of it are dented so the sign caves in, like it’s a large mouth trying to swallow someone. It looks as if it could drop off the pole at any minute. 

The tires squeak when they roll to a stop and Wynonna wastes no time in popping open the glove compartment, sifting through maps and spare napkins to find Peacemaker. 

“What are you doing?” Waverly asks, seeing the gun. The thing is so old it seems to be rusting, no one could possibly get a good shot out of it. 

That doesn’t mean Wynonna won’t try. She steps out of the car with the gun and leaves the door open. Waverly rubs at her eyes, apparently the lights inside come on if one of the doors isn’t closed.

Wynonna squints, aiming at the sign. “It’s a Purgatory tradition.”

There’s only five gunshot holes on the sign and Waverly has heard the stories about every one of them, every kid in town probably has. Two lovers tried to off themselves at the town line and hit the sign instead, around Christmas Sheriff Nedley got shot in the shoulder on duty when the bullet ricocheted off the sign, some kid missed trying to shoot Bigfoot (it was Nicole in a Chewbacca costume, the officer was not pleased), and the last came from a wild Doc Holliday on his way out. 

Those are all fine stories, fun to tell and hear, but in reality some drunks probably came out and shot all the bullets themselves. 

“You’re not going to hit it.” Waverly says but twists in her seat to face Wynonna and the sign anyways. “Not with Peacemaker.” 

“Have a little faith, Waves.” 

So she sits for a whole two minutes and thirty-seven seconds, eyes flicking between Wynonna and the clock. It’s 12:38. They had crawled out of the homestead’s kitchen window at midnight. She wonders how long it will take Gus and Curtis to realize they’re gone, and if Champ will come looking for her. 

Wynonna is still standing out there with the gun, hands shaking slightly from the cold as she tries to get it to work. She pulls the trigger twice but it only crackles, not doing anything more than making noise.

“Can we go?” 

“Not yet.” She presses something and the gun clicks in her hands. “One last try. I’ve got this.” 

The breeze from outside drifts into the car. Waverly wraps her arms around herself. “You’re buying me a waffle if you don’t hit it.”

As promised, she tries one more time. Wynonna aims it a bit more to the left hesitantly, it’s clear she hasn’t spent a lot of time handling guns. It makes the same crackling noise when she fires but now it’s accompanied by a louder bang, followed by the sound of something hitting metal. 

Smoke curls around the barrel. Waverly leans over to get a better view of the sixth gunshot in the sign. Wynonna cheers loudly and calls the gun her bitch. 

She climbs back into the car, clearly buzzing with excitement.

“I’m awesome.” Wynonna’s smile is triumphant but Waverly’s is more fond of her sister’s antics. 

It was kind of cool. “You’re an idiot.” 

Wynonna pouts jokingly and shuts the door so hard the vehicle rattles. Thanks to the heater, it starts to warm back up inside. It takes three flicks to her arm and Wynonna tickling her neck, but eventually Waverly reluctantly admits that Wynonna is indeed awesome. The grin her older sister gives her at the admission is worth every bad consequence they may receive.

They turn right onto the seemingly endless road. Waverly puts Peacemaker back into the glove compartment.

 

 

The car engine rumbles every three seconds. Waverly counts the beat. One, two, three, rumble. Purgatory is nonexistent in the rear view mirror. One, two, three, rumble. Her eyelids grow heavy as time passes. She’s never had much luck trying to fall asleep by counting sheep before. The numbers always kept her mind too alert to rest. 

This is easy. With Wynonna, it’s always been easy. One, two, three. Fading in, fading out. Rumble.

 

 

When Waverly wakes up it’s by Wynonna’s hand jostling her shoulder. The night is fading away outside, the sky is tinted with peach and the clouds are replacing the stars. Her window isn’t quite as cold anymore but she can see layers of snow melting into puddles on the street. They’re parked at a gas station in the middle of nowhere.

The station is no bigger than her old room but it’s the only light she can see for miles. The road is lined with thick rows of tall trees blocking out any signs of buildings. From her seat in the car, it looks like there’s only one employee inside the gas station.

She sits up and yawns. Wynonna keeps her hand on Waverly’s shoulder, gently massaging the tense muscle Waverly hadn’t even noticed yet. Her sister must spend a lot of time roadtripping or sleeping in a car to know without asking that Waverly’s neck and shoulders would be sore after her nap.

“Do you want anything? I was just going to go in, you should grab some food for the road.” Wynonna suggests. 

Her vision is a little fuzzy due to sleep, the letters on Wynonna’s band shirt are slightly blurry. The clock’s number changes to 5:30.

Slowly, Waverly nods. “I’ll go with you.” 

They step out and Waverly shivers. She regrets not grabbing her jacket from the backseat before getting out but time in the cold is short lived. 

When they do get in, she wishes she at least had the common sense to change out of her pajamas about five hours ago. It’s sort of embarrassing at first, walking in with cartoon cupcakes on her pants. Then it’s exhilarating because the teenage boy behind the counter barely looks at her as she enters and Waverly is hit with the thrilling realization that no one knows her here.

“At least get some water or Nature Valley bars, Wynonna.” Waverly rolls her eyes when she notices her sister going straight for the candy aisle.

Wynonna is already plucking chocolate bars off the shelves like they’re petals on a flower and she’s trying to win some half-assed bouquet contest. She does stop to spin around and grab two Nature Valley bars though. Then, she slows down and inspects the back of an Almond Joy for a bit.

“This has coconut in it. It’s healthy.” She adds it to her stack.

Well, that’s progress. 

Waverly walks around the gas station in search of things that won’t make them sick or fat within a week. She grabs a couple of plastic water bottles and then two reusable ones, just in case. There’s no fruit in the station but Waverly finds relatively healthy breakfast burritos and some bars that are partially made of apples. Last, she circles back around to find Wynonna and force her to put down the gallon of Chunky Money Extra Banana ice cream she’s trying to balance on her head.

“Wait no- it has fruit!” Wynonna points out as Waverly places it back in its original spot in one of the fridges. 

“Here’s an idea: get actual fruit.” 

Wynonna groans, annoyed but too tired to protest any further. She lets Waverly lead her up to the front where the counter is. The amount of snacks Wynonna drops down seem like a little too many but the employee doesn’t look phased, he must get a lot of people passing through buying things for road trips.

“That’ll be forty-eight dollars and ten cents.” The cashier presses buttons on the register as he says this. Wynonna nods and digs in her jeans to get the money.

The snacks might not have done much, but the wrinkled clump of one dollar bills Wynonna pulls out of her pocket clearly does overwhelm him. Waverly sighs and wanders off to where the magazines are, knowing it will take a while for them to count out that many singles.

All the headlines don’t seem that interesting. The magazines range from titles like ‘How to Burn More Fat This Year’ to ‘Beyoncé Eats A Sandwhich for Lunch’. It all seems terribly intrusive. Waverly couldn’t imagine being so talked about that people would care about her every move and what she’s doing with each one of her breaths. She’ll need to get used to it though.

She isn’t anywhere near Beyoncé status but she’s sure the folks in Purgatory will be talking about her and Wynonna for at least a month. Nothing interesting happens in that town so the rumors will be wild and numerous. Most of it will be lies but it won’t matter, they will all get a kick out of sitting in Shorty’s, slurping beer and scarfing down donuts and talking about what they think happened to them. 

Gossiping about the Earp family has always been a common pastime in Purgatory.

In a few hours, they will have definitely seen the gunshot hole in the sign. They might even already have a tale to go with it. It’ll be of two sisters - one a reck, the other an angel. Years will go by and they’ll die like every human is supposed to but the town will go on talking about the sisters and the sixth gunshot hole. 

Purgatory: the town that doesn’t know how to stay out of other people’s fucking business.

A finger taps her shoulder and Waverly quickly spins around, coming face to face with Wynonna. Up close she can see the dark circles under her eyes and the way Wynonna is more slumped over than usual. 

“Come on, lets get back on the road.” She says, holding out a few of the bags for Waverly to take. 

They step outside and Waverly considers offering to carry all the bags but knows Wynonna wouldn’t let her. Wynonna yawns a total of four times as they pack the bags in the trunk. When she starts her fifth one Waverly pushes her towards the passenger seat.

“Give me the keys, you’re too tired. Let me drive.” Waverly holds out her hand but Wynonna doesn’t move to get them from her jacket.

The next yawn comes. “I’m fine. You don’t know where we’re going anyways.” 

“Then tell me.” 

At this, Wynonna shakes her head and her hair gets messier than before. “That would ruin the surprise.”

She has her mouth open as if she’s going to yawn again (seriously how did Waverly let her drive them so far like this) and her eyes squinted. Wynonna kind of reminds Waverly of a cute, oversized dog. A stubborn, also annoying one though.

“Okay then.” Waverly walks over to Wynonna and gets the keys herself, which is surprisingly easy. “I’ll find somewhere to park the car and you can nap for a few hours.” 

Not looking all that pleased, Wynonna nods and sits in the passenger seat. Waverly drives the car into a trail off the road and into the woods. The whole time Wynonna mutters weak threats about what will happen if the car gets scratched. Her voice is too sleep-laced to be menacing. 

Eventually they hit a dead end and since they’re hidden from anyone driving by, Waverly parks the car. 

“Go sleep.” Waverly points at the backseat. Wynonna frowns but carefully crawls into the back and steals Waverly’s jacket, using it as a makeshift pillow.

She hums once she’s comfortable. “Only for an hour, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Waverly pulls the lever under her seat so it leans back. She turns the radio on, knowing it will help them both rest. They’re close enough that Waverly can adjust the seat a little and kiss Wynonna’s forehead, so she does. Wynonna hums happily at that action too. 

“Night, Wynonna.” 

Wynonna’s response is a soft snore. 

 

—

 

The messages from Champ start coming the next day. He calls three times but each time Waverly leaves her phone vibrating in her lap or on the dashboard, ignoring it. Once he figures out she isn’t going to pick up he starts leaving texts, some of them she doesn’t bother reading. 

Champ [1:23 pm]: babe ur not at the homestead and Gus doesn’t know where u are

Champ [1:30 pm]: Wynonna is gone too

Champ [4:57 pm]: answer

Champ [8:41 pm]: I look like a homo showing up to Shorty’s alone 

Champ [9:56 pm]: r u with her?

When the last one comes Waverly is sitting in a booth at some pizza place they’ve never been before. It’s the first new restaurant of many, so she hopes the food is okay. She changed out of her pajamas for this. 

Her phone keeps on buzzing. Champ goes between promising he’ll be better to her if she comes back, threatening Wynonna and then Nicole (that redhead has always been a bad influence on you Waverly, the whole town knows she’s wrong), and sending her random pictures of the bar - she isn’t sure what those are supposed to do but the notifications are annoying. 

At the mention of Nicole, Waverly suddenly feels guilty. They’re friends and she’ll definitely be worried. Waverly opens up Nicole’s chat and types out a quick message. 

Waverly [10:00 pm]: I’m okay, don’t look for me - might see u soon 

With that, she shuts her phone off. The screen lights up with a text notification so she looks but it isn’t from Nicole, it’s from Champ again. She groans. Apparently her ex boyfriend is not only an asshole but a raging homophobe as well. 

Waverly is contemplating smashing her phone into pieces when Wynonna comes back from the bathroom and slides into the booth next to her. 

“What’s up, Waves? You’re making your frustrated puppy face.” Wynonna puts a straw between her lips and sucks up some of the complimentary ice water.

Instead of saying anything, Waverly slides her phone over to Wynonna who takes it and starts reading the texts. She frowns, looking increasingly pissed off as the buzzing goes on. After a minute Wynonna starts tapping the screen and Waverly leans over her shoulder, watching.

“What are you doing?” 

Wynonna opens up her contacts and scrolls down to Hardy. “What you should’ve done years ago.” 

It takes about five seconds. Two taps and a scroll. Edit contact, scroll down, delete contact. It’s so easy that it’s almost odd. 

Just like that, Champ is deleted from her life. Unfortunately she will always have the memory of him and his large, greedy hands but eventually she’ll forget what those felt like on her body. Since it’s 2018 she doesn’t have his number memorized, so that’s it. They aren’t going back ever. 

Outside of maybe Gus and Nicole - who will have to come meet them somewhere outside of Purgatory, hopefully they’ll get an address to give them - no one in Purgatory will see them again. 

“Goodbye forever, Champ.” Wynonna says. The words echo in Waverly’s mind.

A waitress comes by with a pen and notepad, white apron tied around her waist. Her name tag says: Mercedes. She looks like one of the particularly unenthusiastic employees and Waverly rolls her eyes at how loudly she chews her stick of gum. Seriously, it’s as if King Kong is boxing a sheet of bubble wrap in there. 

“I’ll have the Mediterranean pizza and a beer.” They wait for her to write down that order and then Wynonna glances at Waverly, continuing. “I assume she’ll have the only gluten free pizza on the menu and a water.” 

Before Mercedes can get done writing down all of it, Waverly cuts in. “Actually can you bring over a bottle of wine, whatever is least expensive.” 

Mercedes nods and scribbles that down. She blows a gum bubble and walks away with their menus before it gets a chance to pop.

Acting as casual as possible for her - which isn’t very casual at all - Waverly sips some of her water. She can feel Wynonna’s eyes burning a hole into the side of her face. Normally Waverly doesn’t drink and if she does it’s beer at a party or whiskey to drown her sorrows in, like a true Earp. 

This is different and not only because she has no sorrows to drown or lame high school parties to attend. She’s happy so therefore she’s going to try and get drunk (or hopefully, at least buzzed) off of cheap wine.

Waverly plays with the plastic edge of her straw as her sister watches. “What?” 

“We’re having wine?” Wynonna asks. 

“You don’t have to have any but I’m celebrating. It’s the end of an era. No more assholes in my life.” She explains, which causes Wynonna to laugh.

“Babygirl, you’re sitting with the original asshole herself.” 

Hearing this, Waverly faces her. “You’re not an asshole. Nothing close.”

The tips of Wynonna’s ears turn pink the way they do when she gets a compliment from someone she cares about. Waverly knows she appreciates it. Wynonna doesn’t blush like that for her bad boys or guys who buy her drinks in bars. Right now, that slight blush is just for Waverly. 

“Alright, well.” Wynonna clears her throat. “Time for you to spill about all the stupid shit Champ has done. I’m ready to be entertained.”

They talk about Champ for about ten minutes and his drunken antics, which Wynonna finds hilarious. They go from Champ to what Wynonna has been doing for the last three years and they pick out a couple spots in the world they have to visit. Paris, Hawaii, and California for Disneyland. There’s still the looming fact that Wynonna hasn’t mentioned where they’re going first (“It’s a secret, just get in the car.” Wynonna had said.) but as more and more of the wine leaves the bottle and goes down their throats, Waverly doesn’t care. 

Thankfully they rented a motel room within walking distance because Waverly is too drunk to drive or walk very far. Wynonna keeps her arm around Waverly’s waist the entire time, making sure she doesn’t fall over.

They pass the motel owner - Constance Clootie, a seemingly mean blonde woman who they had told that they were engaged just to see the look on her face - as they walk to their room and Waverly makes sure to cling to Wynonna a little tighter than she usually would. If people didn’t know them (and people her don’t) it might seem as if they’re running off to their room to make out or something.

Or something.

Wynonna kicks open the door, still holding all of Waverly’s weight. She lets her go once it’s shut and locked, so Waverly stumbles over to the very, very, soft looking bed. Sleeping in the car is uncomfortable, it hurts her ass. She doesn’t know how Wynonna is used to it.

“Home sweet home - for the night.” Wynonna announces.

While Waverly flops down on the single bed, Wynonna goes over to the mini fridge and drinks all the small bottles of alcohol in there. Waverly watches, lightheaded and confused when she gets a wink from her sister. 

“Now we’re the same level drunk. It’s fair.” She explains. 

“That makes so much sense.” Waverly replies. She scoots over to let Wynonna join her on the bed and she does, climbing up beside Waverly. They’re all over each other since the bed is pretty small but it’s basically no different then cuddling on the couch at home. 

Waverly can’t help but let her mind drift back to Constance Clootie. She imagines her barging in here, seeing them holding each other like this. The way imaginary Constance looks at them is priceless - Nicole would be proud if that actually happened, maybe if it does she’ll text her about it. 

“Hey Wynonna?” 

“Hmm, sweetie?” Wynonna’s hand finds her bare arm and it feels cold from the fridge. 

The nickname is such a wifey thing to call someone. It’s nice. It would piss homophobes off. Waverly wants to hear it again and again. 

She stares up at the ceiling. “What do you think we would be doing if we were actually engaged?” 

Wynonna’s reply is almost instant and comes with a giggle. 

“We’d be fucking, obviously.” 

“Oh.” Waverly licks her lips, feels Wynonna’s eyes on her as she does so. “And if that was… happening. If we were fucking, would you be on top?”

The dark green paint on the walls is soothing but at the same time, they seem to be moving in closer to shrink the room. Waverly can’t stop the happy buzz in her mind, it keeps going like some extremely determined bee searching for pollen, but there’s this heavy feeling on her chest. 

Wynonna’s answer comes slower this time. “Would you want me to be?” 

“I don’t know.” Her voice makes her sound a little breathless.

Maybe this conversation means something. Maybe the warmth flowing through the room isn’t coming from a heater - she wouldn’t be able to hear it either way, her heart is beating too loudly.

The bed creaks and Wynonna moves slowly, the way she would if she were trying not to wake her. Waverly realizes Wynonna is giving her the chance to move is she doesn’t want this. She’s pretty sure she wants whatever this is or at least she’s very curious to find out. 

She waits and when she sees Wynonna hesitating her legs spread a little wider, falling open in a silent invitation. Waverly hears Wynonna curse under her breath before carefully sliding between her legs. It’s almost involuntary how quickly Waverly moves after that. She crosses her ankles, locking Wynonna in and simultaneously pulling her closer.

Their foreheads bump and Waverly leaves her hands resting near head, facing up. She’s wondering what it would feel like if Wynonna pinned her.

“Does this feel good, babygirl?” Wynonna whispers.

It does. 

It really does.

She never thought she could just enjoy the hot pressure of someone else’s weight between her legs like this, but she does. It makes her shudder.

They stay that way for a long time, close enough to kiss with their foreheads pressed together, not moving at all. Every breath Wynonna takes smells like alcohol so Waverly isn’t sure why it’s so tempting to her. At some point Wynonna says her name, grinding down a little and fuck- Waverly knows she can’t stop her voice from going that low when she’s drunk but she can’t help but think that Wynonna is doing this on purpose.

It’s only when her phone rings that Wynonna shifts off of her, and it’s only then that Waverly realizes how wet she is. 

She shouldn’t be. 

So she lets Wynonna fall on the bed beside her with a small huff. Waverly glances over, watches Wynonna’s chest rise and fall with a breath before her older sister’s eyes shut. She ignores the ache that rests where Wynonna once was and prays it will have disappeared by morning.

 

—

 

Waverly hates to admit it but lately, she can’t stop her mind from veering off into a less than innocent location. Not that she is some sort of obsessed freak who can’t go without sex for more than a week, she’s just an eighteen year old with hormones who is used to Champ trying to drag her off daily to go screw somewhere. 

She barely ever wanted it with Champ. He had no sense of building anticipation or the importance of foreplay and during the few times she had wanted him to touch her, it had been because something else turned her on beforehand. 

During the nights when they would stop at a motel or Wynonna would allow her to drive for an hour, Waverly would let her resolve break and think of how things with Wynonna would be different. Wynonna would drag it out and make her beg for it, then take care of her right after. Waverly just knew she would. Wynonna always knows how to take care of her in every other department, so why would sex be any different?

Anyways, she shouldn’t be thinking about that. Ever. 

Except there’s no harm in entertaining the thought. Besides she probably is only having these little fantasies because she’s not used to being shown a ton of affection and Wynonna showers her in it. She tells herself that at this point she’s so desperate she would jump a hitchhiker, but they pass multiple ones on the road and all Waverly thinks of is Wynonna. 

It’s little things. Wynonna brushes Waverly’s hair back before they fall asleep and she imagines how it would go if Wynonna added a goodnight kiss to that nightly routine. Instead of climbing into motel beds beside Waverly, in her mind Wynonna immediately goes to crawl on top of her and kiss her senseless as a greeting. 

The thought makes her head spin and-

“Nerdus Earpus, open up.” A knock comes on door and Waverly jumps, only now noticing how close she’d had her hands to her thighs. 

Waverly presses the button to unlock the car so Wynonna can get in. When she opens the door an iced coffee is shoved in her face. It has a mini whip cream mountain on the top and smells strongly like peppermint flavoring.

“Hey this is my favorite, how’d you know?” Waverly takes a sip. She would know Peppermint Spice coffee anywhere, their mom used to only give it to them around Christmas since the brand wasn’t sold in Purgatory. 

Wynonna slides into the driver’s seat and puts her own drink in the cup holder. She ruffles Waverly’s hair the second her hands are free.

“You cried that one time mama couldn’t get it for Christmas, remember? I smashed peppermints in my ice coffee to get you to be quiet.” She explains.

Once Waverly thinks about it, she does have a vague memory of her sister taking a hammer to a collection of those complimentary mints they give out at restaurants.

Waverly nods and holds the drink in her mouth for longer than necessary - she wants to savor it. “I remember. You had that god awful holiday onesie you never took off.”

“God awful?” Wynonna gasps overdramatically. “That onesie made my ass my look great.”

“You were ten.” 

“I was the hottest little fifth grader in Purgatory.” The statement might have been cooler if Wynonna hadn’t choked on her coffee halfway through her sentence.

 

 

Nicole [10:37 am]: hope ur doing okay, Purgatory is boring without you 

Nicole [10:38 am]: ur ex attacked a gnome today so he’s in a cell right now, u should tell Wynonna since she’s the only person who hates him more than me

Waverly stares at the screen, shocked for only a second that Nicole knows she took off with Wynonna. It must be obvious to Nicole that this trip would happen, almost like Wynonna and Waverly coming together is inevitable. Waverly wonders if Nicole ever picked up on the full extent of her love for her sister and hopes to god she hasn’t.

 

 

After having two more cups of Peppermint Spice coffee and a quick ‘don’t let them know you’re not part of this gym’ shower later, Waverly is looking out the window and watching their car roll up next to a tattoo parlor. She feels like she’s standing on the edge of a cliff preparing to jump off into the water. This will be the first permanent thing to come out of this trip and she wants it to be special.

“Okay if we’re going to do this we need a plan.” Waverly grabs Wynonna’s arm, stopping her from exiting the car. “I’m not letting you get a tramp stamp or something equally terrible.”

Their oldest sister, Willa, had gotten a tattoo sometime around Thanksgiving last year and had basically been laughed off of the dinner table. She got two eyes on her knees and a smile around her ankles so if she pressed her legs together it looked like a clown. Waverly guessed that was a drunken mistake or Willa was just plain stupid, but she sure as hell wasn't going to end up with a creepy clown on her body.

Wynonna agrees and bites her lip the way she does when she’s thinking. 

“We should get matching ones.” Wynonna suggests after a bit.

“Yeah, definitely.” 

They find a couple napkins and pens in the glove compartment and start sketching out different ideas. At first Waverly’s are well thought out while Wynonna suggests they get dicks drawn on their arms twice. Eventually Wynonna grows quiet and Waverly gets silent because she runs out of ideas, so the only noise in the car is Wynonna scribbling on her napkin.

She has a magazine folded across her knee to serve as a relatively hard surface for her to write on and switched pens halfway through due to running out of ink. It’s rare to see Wynonna working so intently on something so Waverly can’t help but stare. 

When Wynonna is finally done and her eyes meet Waverly’s, there’s a slight glint in them from the sunlight. It kind of takes Waverly by surprise for a second. Sometimes she forgets the exact shade of blue they are since Wynonna almost never makes eye contact - a nervous habit that followed her out of childhood.

A second passes and then Wynonna is subtly looking at the bridge of Waverly’s nose instead of her eyes again. 

“What did you draw?” Waverly asks. 

Wynonna hesitates but shows her anyways. “It’s nothing, really.”

In the middle of the napkin there’s a gun, which Waverly notices is Peacemaker upon closer inspection. Instead of dirt or rust on the sides of the gun two angel wings are coming out of it, stretched high and rather detailed.

“I didn’t know you could draw.” She comments. The tips of Wynonna’s ears are immediately rosy.

She ducks her head a little. “I can’t. I just thought it looked cool.” 

“It does.”

They go inside with the napkin and spend about twenty minutes listening to how to take proper care of the tattoo - Waverly types it all in her phone and Wynonna doesn’t, but she can tell that Wynonna is paying attention - then Wynonna hops in the chair first and quite eagerly lets the tattoo artist stab her skin. She gets hers on her arm in plain black ink and curses the entire time, but assures Waverly it doesn’t hurt that bad.

(She isn’t sure if she believes Wynonna though, since she had watched Wynonna mutter that it felt like a thousand tiny hardcore sadistic bees were cutting her repeatedly.)

In the end, it actually does not hurt as much as Waverly thought it would. Maybe it’s because she gets it in a different spot than Wynonna or maybe it’s because she holds her sister’s hand the whole time, but Waverly gets used to the pain.

When they leave Wynonna is talking about buying enough Advil to knock out a horse and Waverly is figuring out how to shift her body properly so the fresh tattoo on the back of her shoulder won’t hurt when she sits down.

 

—

 

Waverly and Wynonna spend a lot of their time on the road planning out the rest of their lives. They have bullshit plans that they talk about when too tired to come up with real ones, knowing they’ll never be able to get the money to buy that mansion they saw in a newspaper. Some of the plans are real though, like them buying an apartment somewhere in America or just spending the next year or two seeing the world.

It goes unspoken between them but it’s implied that wherever they go, they’ll go together.

Wynonna makes it clear that whatever they do most of the decision is up to Waverly - Wynonna has already seen all she needs to see, so she’s fine with settling down and she’s fine with revisiting places. It’s a big change from when Wynonna would come and go without so much as leaving a note for Waverly. 

One night they are eating unhealthy amounts of wings in the front seat and Waverly, after hitting her elbow on the car’s window for a third time, mentions that the vehicle is a little cramped. The trunk and back seats were filled with food, clothing, and other supplies so they barely had anywhere to sleep. 

By the next morning, they’re chilling in an RV with leftover wings set on the table between them.

“Okay, you have to tell me.” Waverly says, looking around at the space and all the things inside. “Where did you get the money for this?” 

Wynonna doesn’t answer right away but Waverly doesn’t blame her. Wherever they’re going they must be a lot closer to it, she can’t recall Wynonna sleeping at all the day before. Her sister looks tired, her blue eyes are moving a little slower than they usually would and the bags under them are more present than they have ever been before.

The large cardboard coffee cup Wynonna has in her hands probably hasn’t been sipped from in ten minutes or so. The coffee must be lukewarm by now but it’s fine, they have this expensive looking microwave in the RV if she wants it heated. Waverly watches Wynonna silently pick at the softened edge of the cup. 

Her fingers are long and thin and move with such care that Waverly can’t take her eyes off them. 

“I picked up some money in Chicago a couple years ago and saved it for this trip.” Wynonna traces her own wrist where her watch is and Waverly’s eyes follow the movement.

She doesn’t really believe her. Especially since the watch looks like something that would appear in one of those commercials that have nothing to do what they’re selling, with some model walking around Europe and getting into a taxi or something. That’s how you know it’s expensive. 

“So what do you want to do? I think we have enough time to goof around for the day.” Wynonna dips her fingertip in some barbecue sauce and licks it off, casually. 

Waverly nearly chokes on a chicken wing but manages to not bring much attention to it and pull out her phone. She googles fun things to do in the area. 

Currently, they are parked in a lot outside a Walmart. Wynonna bought a couple candy bars so they figure it’s okay to stay there for forty-five minutes tops, but they’ll need to move after that. Not that Waverly wants to spend all her time in a Walmart parking lot. She’s actually having a great time visiting silly attractions along the ride, like the world’s biggest wooden corn they saw yesterday. 

She thought they might’ve gotten bored staring at wood for an hour but Wynonna made jokes the whole time, though they were kind of corny (pun fully intended, apparently part of road tripping for her is making lame jokes).

“We should go to a bar.” Wynonna says and Waverly looks up from her phone, throat feeling tight all of a sudden.

“Why?” 

Wynonna shrugs. “Why not? I haven’t had a drink in a while. Lets get smashed.”

The last time they got drunk together Wynonna ended up on top of Waverly so maybe drinking isn’t the best idea. It is a totally valid idea though, one that could get Waverly what she wants back. She isn’t sure exactly what that is but when her mind drifts back to the thought of her sister, pressed right up against her like that, the veins in her hands burn as if she’s itching to reach out and grab something.

Wynonna must not feel the same way or simply does not remember that night because she sits there, nonchalant and flicking a cooling honey glazed wing.

“You down?” She asks. Their ankles brush twice under the table.

“Sure.” Waverly nods. “According to Google theres this bar that’s supposed to have foot long vodka tubes. No idea what that is but it sounds cool.”

“And sexual.” Wynonna winks as she stands to go start the engine. It takes Waverly a second but eventually she gets up to follow after her.

She throws away the rest of the wings and then sits in the passenger seat. The RV doesn’t do that rumble combo the car does, it has a gentle hum that takes more focus to pick up on. Waverly pulls a crossword puzzle book (bought along with a bag of peanut M&Ms) out of the glove compartment and continues one she had already started.

Wynonna flips on the radio and starts to sing along. “Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the-“

Waverly switches the station to some classic rock. She liked the other song better but she definitely isn’t going to sit around listening to Wynonna sing about bottoms and tops. Yeah, she can do this. Waverly is going to try and stay sober and far away from any physical contact with her sister for the rest of the day.

 

 

A few hours of driving followed by two hours of beer pong and many drinks later, Waverly is sitting on Wynonna’s lap in a crowded bar. If there’s one thing Earps know how to do, it’s out drink some asshole. Wynonna is drinking more than a whole group of rowdy assholes at the moment - they had said something rude and challenged her a while ago. Waverly saw how the rest of her night would play out the second they had approached them at the bar. 

As predicted, half the boys were outside puking up their shots and the other half sat inside on the verge of passing out. Wynonna, on the other hand, could pass for sober if it weren’t for how touchy she had gotten. 

Every time Waverly tried to stand Wynonna’s fingers would dig in a little harder to her hips, not enough to hurt but enough to get Waverly to stay put. Wynonna kept calling Waverly her good luck charm, forgetting she had said it, then telling her again. 

“We should go. You’re gonna end up gagging all over the RV when we get back.” Waverly says. She has to lean in close and almost press her mouth to Wynonna’s ear just to be heard.

Somehow Wynonna ends up between her legs again, this time with her knee accidentally brushing up against her crotch every time she reaches for another beer. Wearing a skirt was probably a bad idea but there’s nothing Waverly can do about it now.

“I just want to see this loser drop. Then we can go, ‘kay babygirl?” Wynonna’s fingers trail up and over her sides. 

Waverly shudders - hopes Wynonna doesn’t notice. “Okay.” 

Less than a minute later, the loser drops.

By the time the drinking contest is over Wynonna can’t walk in a straight line and Waverly has sweaty marks on her arm that she hopes came from Wynonna or someone who showers daily. They stumble out into the street together and go around to the back of the bar where the RV is parked. 

“My good luck charm worked.” Wynonna announces, startling both Waverly and everyone else in a mile radius with how loud she is. “I am the king of the world.”

“This isn’t Titanic.” Waverly digs in her jacket pocket to find the keys. They’re colder than usual and wet in her palm when she gets them, soaked in beer.

Wynonna pouts as the door swings open. “You’re right, they all die stupidly in Titanic.”

Careful not to bump Wynonna’s tattooed arm as the enter, Waverly leads her around by her wrists. They go to the very back where the bed is and the stash of waters are kept. Some rest and hydration would definitely help Wynonna right now, especially if it stops her from going on her rant about how ‘there was enough room on the raft for both of them and Rose is a hoe’. 

Waverly pushes Wynonna onto the bed and she immediately stretches her arms and legs across the sheets, leaving no room for Waverly. Which is fine really, it gives Waverly an excuse to sleep on the couch and avoid physical contact. 

“Waverly.” Wynonna mumbles, gesturing to her own body vaguely. “It’s uncomfortable.”

She pauses in the middle of trying to steal a blanket off the bed. “What’s uncomfortable?” 

“Pants. Can you… off?” 

If this hadn’t happened many times before Waverly would not have known what Wynonna wanted but Wynonna stumbling into the homestead, not being able to change into her pajamas herself, and asking Waverly to do it was a common occurrence.

Before it hadn’t really mattered, it was just another chore. Now, facing Wynonna who is currently failing to unbutton her jeans, Waverly can’t seem to stop overthinking it. Her bones feel heavy and her muscles are tense, it seems for a moment her body has forgotten how to walk.

Wynonna whines, struggling. “Babygirl?”

Waverly steps forward quickly and kneels on the bed beside Wynonna, so her older sister stills and lets her hands go limp at her sides. Her fingers slip into the sides of Wynonna’s pants and she tugs gently until Wynonna lifts her hips, allowing Waverly to slip them off. 

The underwear Wynonna has on is black and skimpy - because of course Wynonna can’t just wear granny panties to make everything easier for Waverly - and she is completely ashamed at how long she stares at the panties. Once she pulls the pants down further and off Wynonna’s ankles, Waverly gets out of grabbing distance. She sits on the edge of the bed, facing away from her sister.

“Why did you get the tattoo on your back?” Wynonna’s words come out slurred.

She hadn’t really thought about it. “I don’t know.”

The bed creaks behind Waverly. She feels the mattress dip as the weight on it changes places, hears a gentle sigh come from Wynonna, and then warmth spreads against Waverly’s back as Wynonna finally touches her. 

“It looks good.”

Wynonna presses a quick kiss to her skin, where the edge of the tattoo probably is, and Waverly can’t help it - she moans. That’s all it takes to set Wynonna off. She wastes no time in peppering more kisses across Waverly’s neck, which rapidly go from soft and sweet to open-mouthed and burning. Waverly squeezes her thighs together, trying to ease the ache growing there.

“Wynonna.” She says and Wynonna instantly pauses.

“You want me to stop?” 

Her hand finds Waverly’s waist and Waverly nearly sobs at the small contact, she’s so sensitive.

“No.”

So Wynonna scoots forward and Waverly turns her head, then they’re locked in a sloppy kiss. It gets more controlled as it goes on, Wynonna clearly knows what she’s doing. She’s applying just enough pressure everywhere, every move she makes deliberate and hot and dominating. 

Searching for some friction, Waverly’s hips roll down on the bed and that’s when she realizes what she’s doing. It hits her like a bucket of ice to the face.

She’s kissing Wynonna - her sister. 

Her very drunk sister. God, this isn’t right, it shouldn’t feel good.

Waverly slides off the bed and almost falls on the ground in her haste to get some space between them. Her heart has never pounded this fast. She’s never felt so terrible and amazing at the same time, it makes her hands shake.

Wynonna looks shocked and slightly annoyed, still staring at the spot where Waverly had once been sitting.

“Uh- I’m sorry, you’re drunk. I’m just- we can’t do this until you’re sober.” Waverly stumbles over her words and backpedals out of the bed area.

She doesn’t stop until the back of her thighs hit the front seats and when they do, Waverly climbs into one of them silently. Her brain works on autopilot and soon she’s curled into a ball, not having realized until now how incredibly tired she is.

 

—

 

The next morning, Waverly has her headphones in. She sits in the passenger seat, staring out at the back of the bar’s brick wall and carefully rubbing the skin around her tattoo. The events of the previous night are replaying in her mind and her brain is spitting all kinds of insecurities at her, she can’t get past the guilt. She has her music blasting to try and drown out her thoughts. It’s probably so loud that when Wynonna wakes she’ll be able to hear the pop music flooding from out of the headphones.

Fuck. Wynonna has to wake up sometime. 

That thought makes Waverly want to bolt. She hopes things will turn out the same way they did that first night in the hotel, Wynonna won’t remember their kiss when she wakes up. That doesn’t seem possible right now, Wynonna isn’t a lightweight so it’s rare that she ever forgets anything she did while drunk. 

Good luck charm or not, Waverly doesn’t think she’s going to get out of talking about this twice. Besides this is different then when Wynonna just laid on top of her, this time Waverly has little red blotches forming across her neck and knows how her sister’s mouth feels against her own. She’s so screwed.

The song changes along with Waverly’s mood because the more she thinks about it, the more she wants it to happen again. It’s a strange thought but kissing Wynonna is worth the inevitable guilt. 

Waverly glances to the back of the RV. There’s a curtain that blocks her view of the bed and adds a sense of privacy that is now basically gone. She thinks about whether or not she has time to touch herself - just a one time thing to relieve a little tension, it would hopefully stop her from doing something stupid like kissing Wynonna again - and eventually decides not to. The curtain is there but it feels as if someone could walk in at any time and see her shame.

Suddenly the headphones are pulled off of her head and she turns, seeing Wynonna half smiling at her, half yawning.

“Hey, nerd.” Wynonna greets, collapsing in the driver’s seat. “You’re going to blow your eardrums out if you keep playing music like that.”

Waverly can still faintly hear the song playing so she taps her phone, pausing it. Wynonna seems to be in an oddly happy mood, her smile is all teeth and she is humming along to the tune even though the song ended. 

Normally Waverly would respond but she can’t think of anything to say that doesn’t have anything to do with them kissing at the moment. She wraps the wires up around the headphones and leans over to set them down on the table behind her seat. 

In retrospect, that most likely wasn’t the greatest idea since now all that lies between them is an inch or two and a block of silence.

Wynonna’s knee begins to bounce before she speaks. “Can we talk about last night?” 

“Yeah.” Waverly exhales shakily, paints a smile on her face the way she has been trained to due to high school. “I’m surprised you don’t have alcohol poisoning.”

The laugh she gets out of Wynonna from this comment is calming. 

“Okay, yeah my drinking game was on point last night but I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about what happened after.” Another vague hand gesture is made by Wynonna, much too similar to the one from last night.

Everything spikes up in Waverly. Her insides curls in on themselves, she feels like she is waiting for a punch that isn’t ever going to come.

“You kissed me.” Waverly says quietly. Wynonna’s response comes much faster than any of hers would be - Wynonna has always been more quick on her feet than Waverly.

“You said you wanted me to.” 

That hangs between them for what feels like hours. A hook, set out in front of Waverly with bait on the edge of it. She’s way too afraid to take it, she needs alcohol for this type of stuff. Otherwise it’s too hard. She needs help and she knows Wynonna would give it to her, if only Waverly could get the words to ask out of her mouth. 

“Can you just make this easy for me? I haven’t tried to make out with a family member before.” Waverly scratches at the hem of her skirt, wearing her nerves on her sleeve.

Wynonna breaks out into a smile. “Trust me, Willa and I didn’t exactly star in Two Girls, One Gun together either.”

Waverly’s hands loosen at her sides and some of the tension leaves her body, like yolk spilling out of a cracked egg. She watches Wynonna stand, step away from her seat, then kneel in front of Waverly. With her sitting and Wynonna kneeling they are the same height and they take full advantage of this. Wynonna cups her face and leans forward, gently easing Waverly’s mouth open with her own.

It isn’t the same as the night before - they had been reckless and greedy then. Now it’s different, more controlled. Wynonna is only giving what Waverly is asking her for. 

Soon enough they both grow desperate, the lack of touching with so much kissing is odd. Waverly reaches out and pulls Wynonna closer by her shoulders and Wynonna mimics the action, sliding her hands farther down to Waverly’s thighs. She wonders if Wynonna can feel the heat there.

The low moan her sister makes when her hands come in contact with Waverly’s bare thighs confirms that she can.

“Fuck, Waverly.” Her hands inched a little higher. “Is this okay?” 

Waverly nods.

They take a second to try and adjust themselves into a better position but there’s really no better way to do this in a cramped car seat. Eventually Wynonna picks her up and Waverly wraps her legs around Wynonna’s waist instinctively. Wynonna lets out a breathy laugh, like she can’t believe they’re doing this, and Waverly stops the noise with her lips.

Waverly could not believe they were doing this either. Sure, she had spent a lot of time on the trip imagining all types of scenarios and positions but nothing her mind could come up with prepared her for the intense feeling of Wynonna touching her like this.

She bounces slightly when dropped on the bed and Wynonna follows, crawling on top of Waverly once again. Waverly pulls at Wynonna’s leather jacket the second she’s properly situated.

“All of this needs to come off.” Her voice comes out needier than she intended it to but Wynonna doesn’t seem to mind.

The jacket is quickly discarded on the floor. “I think you need to lose some layers too babygirl.” 

All the fabric between them comes off in a rush. Waverly pulls her top over her head, Wynonna unbuttons her shirt so quickly that a few buttons might have been ripped off in her haste. Between clothing and undressing they gravitate towards each other, meeting in the middle with their mouths, kissing and kissing until they’re both naked.

“God, look at you.” The words fall out of Waverly’s mouth on accident, she can’t help it.

If she could see herself Waverly knows her eyes would be wide and a shade darker than normal, but she can’t help it. Wynonna is soft and pale everywhere except for her collarbones, there a blush is spreading wider as the seconds tick by.

The slight muscle on Wynonna’s stomach visibly tense when Waverly stares and Waverly follows each movement that comes with each breath, never wanting to forget. She reaches up and rolls one of Wynonna’s nipples between her fingers experimentally, just because she can. 

Wynonna whimpers, rocks forward into the touch once before stopping herself. 

“Wait- I, let me take care of you.”

Waverly shakes her head. “I want to feel you.”

Before Wynonna has a chance to get in another word, Waverly sits up on her elbows and puts her mouth on one of Wynonna’s breasts. The noise that comes from on top of her is loud and nearly a whine. Waverly can feel it harden on her tongue and that’s enough to give her some confidence to continue. She flicks her tongue over the bud and Wynonna gasps, bucking her hips forward. 

She’s definitely sensitive.

“Oh fuck that’s good.” All of Wynonna’s body movements are inviting and her voice already sounds so rough, it’s heaven for Waverly to listen to.

They move a bit as Waverly repeats the action again and again, switching breasts to pay each one equal attention. Eventually it becomes clear neither of them can wait and Waverly adjusts herself so Wynonna’s leg is pressed up against her. She grinds against her leg, trying to find some type of quick release.

Wynonna pauses, staring down at their bodies in wonder. “Jesus. I didn’t know you could get this wet.”

Waverly doesn’t have enough care to be embarrassed. She rolls down on Wynonna’s leg impatiently, but can barely get any pressure on her clit from that action.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” She says, trying once again to catch a little friction by grinding. 

“It’s been like a week.” Wynonna points out, amused.

Oh. Right. 

Time doesn’t really matter right now. 

“Whatever, can you please just…” Waverly trails off, meeting her sister’s eyes. “Can you fuck me, Wynonna?” 

Something changes in the air at Waverly’s request. There’s no more hesitation. Wynonna reaches out and drags her fingers down Waverly’s body slowly until she comes in contact with wet heat. They both swear at the new feeling but while Wynonna still looks amazed, Waverly looks about ready to cum from the bare brush of fingertips. 

Wynonna lets the edges of her fingers press into her entrance, just dipping inside as her other hand holds Waverly’s hip. Waverly pushes up against Wynonna’s touch and whines when she refuses to slip in any deeper.

“Please.” She begs, breathing heavy. Wynonna, unable to not give Waverly what she wants, slides two of her fingers in as far as they can go. 

It takes two thrusts for Wynonna to find the right rhythm and when she does she strokes Waverly hard. She finds a small, sensitive patch inside of Waverly and hits it every time, curling her fingers up as she pulls back. 

The feeling makes Waverly tremble. It doesn’t take long for the combination of Wynonna’s thumb on her clit and the persistent press of fingers to drive Waverly over the edge. Her fingers tangle in the sheets under her, pulling the fabric into tight balls and releasing them as the wave hits her. Waverly sees blinding white as she cums.

Wynonna watches it all, gaze unwavering with her lip drawn between her teeth. 

Once she can figure out how to take back control of her limbs, Waverly slips her hand between Wynonna’s legs and starts working her over. She wants them to share this but mostly, she just wants to hear and see Wynonna come apart on top of her. Waverly moves quickly. They’re both equally desperate and Wynonna’s orgasm comes just as fast. 

The noise Wynonna makes when it happens is a mix of a curse and Waverly’s name and god - Waverly wants to hear it for eternity. 

She leads Wynonna down to her after, kisses her hard and tastes mint layered with coffee on her tongue. 

 

 

“I need to admit something.” Wynonna says, many hours later when they’re lying in the bed together.

Neither of them have gotten up to put back on their clothes or have moved much at all. At some point they had both turned on their side, Wynonna wrapping her arms around Waverly and becoming the big spoon. They fit easily together, their joined hands are locked like they have completed some kind of puzzle.

“What is it?” Waverly asks, her voice sounding tired and subtly happy.

Wynonna sucks in a breath before replying. “We aren’t really driving anywhere. I had plans to go to that gas station we visited and couldn’t think of anything from there.” 

Waverly is quiet for what seems like a solid minute and Wynonna squirms behind her.

“I’m sorry.” She adds.

“Don’t be.” Waverly rolls over, only so they can make eye contact. “I’ve loved this - I still do. And I have something to admit too.”

One of Wynonna’s palms press against Waverly’s arm, urging her to continue. 

“I love you.”

The eye roll Wynonna gives could be seen from space. 

“You’re so cheesy.” The corners of her lips lift into a smile. “But I love you too.” 

 

—

 

Wherever they are is completely different from Purgatory. Even during the nights the air is full of warmth and the local town goes on for miles, living there are millions of families that have never heard of the Earps in their lives. It’s a nice change, not having a cluster of rumors following them.

They basically fall out of the RV, already exploding in a fit of kisses and giggles. Wynonna scoops Waverly up in her arms the first chance she gets and carries her out to the beach, along with a few beers and a towel.

No one else is there due to it being too late. There’s signs placed around the boardwalk about not going into the ocean past seven but they’re ignoring those, they don’t plan on swimming anyways. 

“Okay. Right here.” Waverly says once they get close enough. Wynonna sets her down in the sand.

“Are you sure?” She asks. “This is a big step and all.” 

“I’m sure.”

In Waverly’s pockets there are two phones. One is brand new, Wynonna having bought it only hours ago with her mysterious money. The other one is her old version and has been shut off permanently, most of the information in it forgotten forever. She had written down all the important phone numbers before they got the new one, so now there’s only four contacts in her phone.

Besides her clothes, the old phone is the only thing that ties her to Purgatory. Since throwing out half her wardrobe would be stupid, the phone has to go. They could probably still do something more interesting with it but no - Waverly wants to get deep and sentimental.

Wynonna unfolds the towel and sets it down across the sand. She places the six pack in the middle of it and uses her phone’s flashlight to help them see.

“For the record, this is already the best first date I’ve had.” Wynonna says. Waverly rolls her eyes and stares out at the ocean.

The waves crash on the shore over and over again, making their own rhythm. It reminds Waverly of the car they had ditched.

One, two, three, rumble. Now it’s one, two, three, splash.

Wynonna sits down on the towel. “Alright babygirl, whenever you’re ready.”

Waverly nods and starts stepping closer to the sea. She doesn’t stop until the water licks at her ankles, freezing and somehow refreshing at the same time. Another wave crashes against her legs and she sighs. Finally, Waverly pulls the phone out of her pocket, draws her arm back and chucks it as far as she can into the water.

It’s liberating.

She spins around to face Wynonna, beaming with what has to be one of her Top Five Widest smiles. If Wynonna’s reaction to it is anything to go by, that smile might have a shot at number one. 

Grabbing a beer and unzipping her jacket, Waverly joins Wynonna on the towel. They sit in a comfortable silence for a long while and eventually Waverly ends up sitting in Wynonna’s lap - which neither of them are complaining about. They’re both content to just sit there with each other for the next few hours, happy to be together for as long as possible.

“We should get a puppy.” Waverly says suddenly, making Wynonna laugh.

“Baby steps, Waves.”


End file.
